


A place we call home

by LadyBalkania1509



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Data (Star Trek)'s Emotion Chip, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, after nemesis, fear for child, human android, it did not last long, q makes data human just for a fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBalkania1509/pseuds/LadyBalkania1509
Summary: The Enterprise and it´s crew are on their way to the meeting pointing with Starship Colossus which transported surviving passengers from a small science space station, Radion 1, whose cargo bay was destroyed in a explosion two days ago. And along side with explosion, a few hundred tanks of liquid radiation  flow out. One  part of Radio 1 was heavily damaged with an explosion. The Station calls for help immidietly. There was no other way but left all behind and evacuate Radion 1 immidietly. And the nearest was small cargo Starship Colossus. Marina Brokovic, a genetic scientist and  the ex liutennant commander of the Starfleet and ex crew member of a Starship Enterprise and her fourteen-year-old son Nino, was on board as a survivors from Radion 1.





	A place we call home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction story. I love Star trek and especially Data.  
> I am sorry for my bad english language, It is not my mother language. I hope you will like this story anyway :D :D

**** **_Captain´s_ ** **_log_ **

**_Stardate 56706.6_ **

**_(September 15,  2379)_ **

**_After the Borg, Romulans, Sona´s, the  Nemesis called the Pretor Shinzon and finaly the naked wedding on Betazed,  I taught that all the bad thing was behind us._ **

**_Today at 11:55 we received a message call  from the Starship Colossus who is transporting survivors from the science space station Radion 1. We will met Starship Colossus tomorrow at 9:00 and take over the survivors and bring them back to Earth ._ **

 

 

-Well, Number One…-Captain Picard said on board of the Enterprise looking through the ship´s window in his ready room. His cup of earl gray hot tea was in his hands.-I am glad you decided to stay a few more days on board the Enterprise.

Captain Picard was too proud to admit that he was relifed when Riker told him that he and Counselor Troi decided to stay a little bit longer here than they have planed.

-Deanna would never forgive me if I drag her from here before she meet her friend from the Colossus and be sure that  she is fine.-Riker replied.

-What friend?-Picard trying to sound intriguing.

-Didn´t you hear, Captain?-Riker asked confused.-Lt.Comander Brokovic is on board on the Colossus.

-Oh, good for her! I was always hoping that she will be very succesfull after she left the Enterprise. Although Colossus is not a science ship…-Captain smiled but Riker stoped him.

-She is not at the Colossus as an officer, she is one of the survivers from Radion 1.-Riker says with a sadness in his voice.

-Oh my God, Number One!-Captain put down his cup of tea and look at Riker in disbelief.-Is she alright? Is she injured?

-I don´t know, Captain.-Riker replied.

-What was she doing in Radion 1 anway!?-Captain protested.-She was far too good genetics scientist to let starfleet asined her into that…that…well far far away forgotten station!

-Deanna says that lieutenant commander Brokovic had left starfleet almost ten fourteen years ago.-Riker says.-Last assigment for her was on Altrea IV where she was working with scientist there… And a year after that, she left the starfleet. That is much as I know. Deanna lost the contact with her soon after that.

Captain stared in disbelife.

-Q!-Captain breat out in rememebering. Captain sit down in silence and shake his head few times.

-I beg your pardon, sir?-Riker look at him incomprehensibly sitting down as well.

-It´s a long story, Number One, that I was told in a confidence.-Picard replied.

-I know sir.-Riker replied.-Same man, as I can call him like that, told me the same story few years ago when we where out on the misson.

 Picard lightly shake his head, his eyes look thoughtfully.

-Sir, I don´t want to interfere, but I think that lieutenant commander Brkovic could not bear the fact what had happened on the Enterprise that day.-Riker said with a calm voice.-Betwean us Captain, you know for sure she was very close to lieutenant commander Data. They used to be together as close friends since the Acadamy and you remember how happy she was when she finds out that she gets an oportunity to join our crew for even a few months. I was very supprised when se announce her departure form the Enterprise.

-Indeed, Number One. I was supprised as you where. And yes, I remember that she was close with Data as he was very committed to her as well.-Captain said.- I even thought she went because she made the decision too fast. And she'll be sorry when she leaves. But apparently, she found a new life away from the fleet. She probably had good reasons to leave all this and start living her life in another way. I respect that.

-I somehow don´t believe in that story, Captain.-Riker replies honestly.-I suspect that she off her duties so willingly and that she was happy for leaving the fleet. It was her dream. She had an opportunities to be much more, to be one of the best genetics scientist in the entire sector.

-Yes…-Captain confirms silently.-That drags me back in the past… And Q.

-Captain…-Riker silently added.- You know that strange things happened between Data and Marina when Q was at the Enterprise and played his sick games.

Captain said nothing. He took a sip of his tea and sighed

They sit in silence for a few minuts.

-Does Data know?-Captain asked.

Riker shrugged.

-I don´t know how he will handle that.-Captain replied.-Last time, when they where together on board he was a pure Android and emotionless. And now…he grown far more than any human would. And that emotion chip in him…-Captain said with a hopeless sight.

-What should I do,CCaptain?-Riker asked.

Captain Picard thought for a few seconds and then stood upright.

-Number One, inform lieutenant commander Data that lieutenant commander Brokovic comming along with other passengers on Colossus.-he said.

-Ay sir.-replied Riker.

-Make it so.-Picard added and Riker leve ready room.

**…**

 

           On the Starship Colossus, most of the passingers where put on medical care.

Marina Brkovic, ex lieutenant  commander of federation starfleet,  stod in a coridor looking at the other passingers who look like they lose everything. Small families, a few races lived in Station. Well, they only have their equpment and their laborathories.

Now, they lost the place they used to call „ _a new home_ “. And their peacefull life on the Station is now over. Interesting fact was that that the Radion 1 was one of the most distant stations. Sometimes it looks like even the Federation forgot that they actualy have a science colony on Radion 1.  

_Well, they will remember now after something went wrong…_

24 survived. 12 died. Among them, Marina loses some of her closest friends.

-Mother?-a voice called her. She look aside and saw a face of her fourteen year old son.

-Yes, baby?-she replied.

-I find out a name of a ship who will transports us to Earth.-he informed.-It´s Enterprise.

Marina stared in her son in disbelife.

-Mother?-he asked again.-Are you ok?

-Yes, Nino.-she replied still in shock.

-I was thinking that you will be glad to hear that.-he says.

Marina didn´t replied.

-Is it because of _him_?-he asked.

-I don´t know what to think about it, baby.-she replied.-I am happy to be safe, but…

-But what?-he asked.

-As we are closer to the Enterpise, we are closer to the Starfleet.-she replied walking with her son.-So many years I've been trying to avoid any contact with the fleet and ... and at the end, this accident happens and we're back at the beginning. Here…on a ship that takes us directly back to the heart of Federation.

-Are you afraid?-he asked.

-Yes.-she replied.- I'm afraid. I am very afraid that after all we have gone through, they can separate us when they find out everything.

Nino huged her.

-It will be okay, mother.-he says calmly.-I promisse you that.

\- I'll let anything bad happen to you. I promise you. -she kissed him in his hair and once more hugged him.

**…**

           Starship Colossus met Starship Enterprise at 9:00 hours.

Captain Howard, the Captain of the Colossus met with Captain Picard on board of the Enterprise.

-Geordi, let me go! I need to be there.-Data says in an hurry  to Geordi.

-Data!-Geordi literally run after him through engineering.-I think that is not a good idea!

-Why??-he asked immidietly.-Why Geordi?? After all this years, I will finaly see her! I will finaly talk with her without hesitation and pretend to be someone that I cannot be fifteen years ago!

-I now, my friend.-Geordi says calmly.-But, have you consider that she is a human female. She is what, 34 now?  Maybe she is married now, she has a husband and kids. Have you ever ask yourself why she left Starfleet and go to God-forgoten-place and she never concacted any of us since then? Women do that because of one single reason! Love!!

Data stand there and his face ekspression look sad.

-I…I did not consider that.-he admitted.-I just…I just want to see her. And talk with her… Tell her how much I have miss her and…

-And what??-Geordi asked with a smile and crossing his hands.

-And nothing.-Data repiled sadly.

-Data.-Geordi says calmly.-I am not counselor Troi, but I can see there is something else that is bothering you.

-It is nothing.-he replied try to avoid that particular conversation.

-Don´t try to lie to me, Data!-Geordi says in concern.-Talk to me! We are best friends for a long time. You can tell everything to me, you know that.

Data shake his head.

-Is it about the _that day_?-he asked carefully.

Data was silence.

-Yes.-he answerd after few moments.-After that day…

-Oh, Data…-Geordi tap his shoulder.-I am so sorry.

-I am too.-Data replied honestly.-Much more than sorry, Geordi. After that day, I have never chance to tell her how much I am sorry. And how much…because of…how i beheve too much…

-Human?-Geordi asked.

-Yes.-Data replieed.-The worst part was…I was the human that particular moment. And I know how much happy and how excied I was… First I was feeling  scared and then happy again. And then excited again. The emotions were mixed and overwritten from seconds to seconds.  I was overwhelmed with everything. There was a suspicion in me among all the people around me. Even in you, Geordi. I taught, that all of you will try to take that humanity of me. And I will not let that happened that day if I knew back then that my humanity can hurt someone I care about. I was...too human for my own good. And I need a help. And I knew that only person in this world could help at that moment. And I went to see her at her quarters. She was like me, equally scared and happy. We spent the years together, first on the acadamy and then here. One part of me knew that Q would not allow me to stay forever as a human and something in me boiled that while this magic lasts, I have to try everything. I begged her to go to the Ten Forward and try different alcohol drinks that Guinan hid under the bar, with me although I knew she liked  nothing but coffee. And then we went to the holodeck. I wanted to see with these human eyes what the Sunset looks like on Betazed. She was with me. Right beside of my shoulder. But  only then, in those moments when I was a real human, I saw in her something that I never saw it ever since then and never since then. I saw hope. Love. Friendship. Affection. I feeel that human heart wants to jump out my cheats, it was beating too fast. I saw just her. She was the only one.  And then ... I kissed her. He returned to me with a kiss. We slept together that day. She told me that she never slept with a man before me. She asked me to be ... gentle. And I was, I guess. I did not believe that human love could be so powerful. So powerful ... She was here, in my hands. She slept on my chest.  She was happy. I was happy. A perfect moment. And then, just when she had fallen asleep, Q appeared next to our bed.

- _Come on!!!-_ Q said with disgust.- _I gave  you the greatest gift you wanted, and you use it so primitively! Such a human waste!! I hope you are ... satisfied._

Then Q smiled mischievously.

- _In the other hand, my dear Data…-_ he said still smiling.- _It will end up just fine. And unexpected…Am I right, Android?_

Data stoped talking and look at Geordi.

-I look at the spot where he was standing…Then he snap his fingers and dissapere.-Data countinue his story.-And…I do not felt…Well, I do not felt anithing anymore. My body has started to perform a series of mathematical operations and calculations, and a spectre of analysis. As it always did while I was an Android. And now at this righ moment,  it does the same. Because that is what I am. An Android. Then I realised that that I was not humann anymore.  I dressed, looked at her once more. She was sleaping at her bed, her arm spread accross the spot I was lying few minuts ago.  Everything between us, has disappeared. At least for me…My emotions has dissapere. One part of me was convinced that maybe one day ... it will all be like this again. The next morning, she found me in my room. She wanted to talk about last night, and she then realized my temporay humanity had disappeared. I tried to explain everything to her, but she was overwhelming. I played….so cold. It was the best way to discribe myself.  And how I hated to see her so ... disappointed. I do not even know if she was disappointed because I was no longer a human or because I did not act toward her as I should have done. I just ... I tried my best. But you know, Geordi, that my emotional approach was never good enough to according to human standards until I installed this chip. Mine words " _I am sorry_ " or " _I care about you_ " never sounded sincere. I always sounded  a bit cold and ... too _Androidish_.  I could not show her how much I care about her. I did not even know or describe in a nice way that I'm glad we were together and that I want to continue our relationship. My program back then did not understand how to turn it into words. I told her in the best intention that I want to proceed our friendship as we done so far. Because I did not know how to say that I wanted more than that…because I thought it was impossible and unreal for her as a human.

Data paused for a few moments.

-I had notice that she had avoided me for the next couple of days.-he countinue.-And then one day, she informed me that she was going to work on another Starship. That was it ... 15 years I did not see her.  I still have our holophotograph on my board in my quarters. And almost every day I think about her. And since I have this chip, I do not stop thinking about her in a different way. The same way i think about her that particular day.

Data stopped talking. He bite his lips. He looked like he would cry every moment. But he wasn´t.

-Oh….Data….-Geordi says with so much sadness in his voice.-I didn´t know it was so…painfull for you. Maybe you should then…

Few seconds before Geordi have a chance to finish his sentences, there was a message on Data´s cominicator. _Riker to Data! Report to the bridge!_

-Ay, sir.-Data look once again at Geordi and leave engineering.

    Marina and Nino walks with other passengers to the transport room. Several were transported to the Enterprise at a time. Marina and Nino where in next group. When the turmoil of transport was cleared, Marina saw chief O´Brian smiling at her.

-Welcome board!-Irishman says still smiling.

-Than you!-she replied.-It´s  so good to see you Chief!

-Same here, dear!-he replied.

And then, through the transport room door, Deanna walks in. She was a little older than Marina remembered. But  she was still beautiful.

-I miss you so much!-she hug her.

-I missed you to, Deanna!-she replied.-And Commander Riker, it´s so good to see you both!

-Same here, Marina! And, who is the little guy?-Riker smiled at Nino.

-That is Nino.-Marina says.-He is my son.

Riker and Troi looked a little surprised. But so many years have passed and almost everything has changed in their lives.

However, when Deanna Troi shake hand with Nino, hers face ekspression looks a little odd.

Marina saw that, she immidietly huged Nino with one hand around his sholders.

-If you don´t mind, we would like to get our quarters.-she said.

Riker smiled.

-I will take you there personaly.-he says.-And after you rest, we can all meet in Ten Forward! A lot of your old crew is diyng to meet with you again!

-Of course, comander!-she replied.

Riker take them to their quarters. Marina didn´t expect that they will get a room in same deck as officers' quarters.

-Did you rearrange decks on this new Enterprise? I believe that deck 16  was the guest quarters?-Marina asked.

Riker smiled.

-Commander, if you've forgotten who you are, we didn´t . You are still a lieutenant commander in ou point of view.-he said and open the door.

The room was very large. This stateroom were composed of two or more areas, featuring separate bed and bathrooms and a dedicated work and living area.

-Than you, Commander.-she replied.

Nino and Marina entered in.

-And, Marina?-Riker calls out.

-Yes?-she asked.

-Welcome home!-he smiled and leave.

-Home indeed.-she smiled.

Admitted it to or not , after almost 10 years of searching for the home Marina finally had the feeling of being home again. Nino curiously studied the room and then caught the attention of the room´s computer. It bored him almost immidietly and then he get to bathroom to see what is in there.

-Mother, how long will I have to look like this?- he looked up at the mirror.

Marina did not have an answer to that.

-Just a while.- she replied the same as they were at Colossus.

She had to ... had to protect her son even in this way.  People ... people from the Entreprise are not people from Radio 1. They would realise almost immediately what's going on, the stories would start to spread and people who do not need to know such information- _would know._

-Would you go to the Ten Forwardto meet with your old friends? –Nino asked.

-I'm sorry, darling, I have to.-Marina said.

-And I?-he said.-Do I _have_ to go with you?

-You can stay here in the room and do not go anywhere outside the room.-she replied.

-All right.- Nino replied.

Nino was not difficult child at all. But he didn´t  like much of people around him asking him personal questions.

Marina get outside of the room.

-Commander!-a few meters later, she met Geordi.

-Geordi La Forge!-she smiled.-How wonderfulll to see you, my friend!

He hug her and smiled.

-So you too Marina!-he says.-How are you? I know what has happened in Radion 1. I was bearly suprised that that staion still works after all this years!

-It was really a very beautiful place with great people.-she replied.-And you? How are you?

-Well, same old same old.-he says.

-You don´t have your visir anymore.-she point out.

-Yes!-Geordi smiled.-It´s been awile since I have those ocular implants.

-I like the color of your eyes, they are so unusual and beautiful.-she says.

-Aw, thank you Marina.-Geordi says shyly.

-So, before I get to Ten Forward, what else is new here?-she ask.-Does anyone married? Does anyone died?

-Well…Geordi sigh.-It´s  been tough decade here on the Enterprise. A lot of things went wrong… But, most of them are ended quite good. Chief O´Brian married Keiko, It´s  been a years and they have a child now. And Counceller Troi and Comander Riker married too, not long ago…

-I didn´t know that, thats great!-she replied happily.-What about you? Anyone special?

-Well…Geordi smile ironicly.-I have a few good relationships, but nothing that special. You?

-Well…me to.-she replied.-I have a son now and…

-Wait!-Geordi says.-You have a son? Are you married?

-No!-she said quickly.-Just a son.

-Sorry, I need to ask.-he said.

Marina  was diyng in despair as much as she wanted to ask Geordi is Data still  here on the Enterprise. She didn´t  hear a single word about him since she came here a few hours ago.

-I believe, you want to know is Data still here?-Geordi says. Marina started to ask herself does his ocular implants now can see human soul…

-Is he?-she asked pretend to be calm.

-Yes, he is.-Geordi smiled and noded.- In a matter of fact, when Commander Riker and counclere Troi reasign to the Starship Titan, Data becomes the first officer of the Enterprise.

-Well… I don´t know what to say Geordi.-she admitted.-I am happy because od him, and…well, suprised that Commander and Deanna will leave the Enterprise.

-Commander Riker will be the Captain of the Starship Titan.-he replied.

-It´s a good news...-she replied.

-And…I wish you to know before something weird or unexpected happened.-Geordi says.

-What is it?-Marina asked.

-Well…-he said with a little bit of hesitation.-It´s  been a wile since Data got instaled his emotion chip.

-Emotion chip?-Marina ask in disbelife.

-Yes, his father or maker what ever you wish to call him, made a special emotion chip for Data. It´s  been a few extra good and bad things that happened betwean this events… And long story short…Data now has that chip and he instaled it in his positronic bran a few years ago. And it works fine now. He learn how to live with emotions and use them in a proper way.-Geordi says.

-It´s a…-Marina tr to breath after this news.-It´s  a plesant news.

-That is all?-Geordi ask loudly.-That is all you have to say? Plesant?? The Android has an emotions!! E.M.O.T.I.O.N.S!

-Yes, I got it!-she replied.

Geordi sigh and look at her slightly smiling.

-He is very looking forward to see you after all this time.-Geordi says.-Please, don´t deny him that joy. Talk to him.  You were very good friends. I bet that you have something to talk about for hours …

-I have to go now, Geordi.-she says calmly, one foot already moving away from him.-We can talk later in Ten Forward. You will come right?

Geordi nodded with smile and leve in the corridor.

_Data has emotions now. Data is still here…_

Her face burn with concern but she put a fake smile and a fake „ It´s  all okay“ face and step inside Ten Forward.

- _There she is!!! Welcome home!!-_ it looks like everyone say it at the same time.

Deanna, Riker, Miles and Keiko O´Brian, , dr.Crusher, Worf…even the Captain was here.

Too much familiar faces…too much of a good old days.

-I am very glad to see you again, commander.-says Worf who is now promoted.-But I need to perform my duties on the brige. I just came here to say my greetings.

-I am so glad to see you Worf.-she smiled. The Klingon gave her a small smile, a very big smile in a Klingon way, and leve.

-I am so glad to see you safe and sound, commander.-Captain Picard said with a smile.

-Thank you to have me here, Captain.-she replied.-All of us from Radion 1.

Dr.Crusher hugged her same as Barclay and Keiko. Even Guinan was here. She smiled, gave her a hug and that „ _I-know-everything-what-is-going-on_ “ look.

And then, the door of Ten Forwardopens and Geordi la Forge passed through them. Behind Geordi, a man with bright golden eyes and golden skin walks behind him.

Marina know that Deanna sence her every emotion. And she knows that now…Marina was breaking apart. It all came to her when she saw him. His uniform was gray and black now, and the yellow part of uniform shows up under the gray collar. Everything she wants to forget about him. His dark hair, gold beautiful eyes, his soft golden skin…His narrator look alike voice...

  _She rememberd…that one time. Only that one time…._

-Marina.-Data´s voice interrupting her flash-back memory. His voice was the same as she remember. But now… _it was more emotional._

-Data.-she replied.-It´s so nice to see you again.

-You too.-he says with a smile.

If she didn´t  know he get his emotions, she will consider anyway that that man infront of her is very very nervous.

They all sit down around two close tables. Captain Picard excuse himself and leve. Captain always have a duties to perform. Although, Marina know so well that Captain Picard dislike social gathering as well as her son is.

-Why you didn´t bring your boy down here?-Riker teasing her with a smile.-You affraid that your old friends would emberesed you infront of your son?

Almost everyone laugh. Except Deanna. And Data.

-He is not very interesting in social gathering of „old people“.-she smiled back.

-I am not old!-Riker protested.

-In his point of view, we all are ancient!-she replied with a smile.

-How old that kid is?-Riker asked irronicly.-Ten?

-Actually, he is fourteen.-she replied.

-And your partner, is he on the board too?- Date came with an unexpected question.

Marina swears that Geordi just kicked Data's foot under the table for his inapropriate direct question, but it looks like everyone wants to know the answer.

-I don´t have a partner.-she replied.-Just me and my son.

-Ah, I see.-Data says.

-I didn´t get time to congratulation you on your wedding.-Marina end subject aboout her personal life.-I am so glad to hear that you two finaly get together! It´s  been a time!

Riker immidietly start talking about Deanna and him, about the wedding and how Worf  reacted about nude ritual wedding on Betazed. Marina force herself to listen but all she was doing was trying to avoid an eye contact with Data and Deana.

After meeting in Ten Forward, Deana run after Marina and ask her to walk with her awile.

-Nino seems like a fine youg man.-she smiled.

-Yes, he is great.-Marina replied.

-But, you want to avoid a conversation about him.-she added.-Why?

-I don´t want to be rude, but It´s  not your buissness.-she replied.

-I know that and I am sorry.-she replied quickly.-But I am not asking you that because I'm beeing nosei but because I'm your friend and because I'm worried.

-Don´t worry.- Marina said.-Nino and I have lived quite well in recent years, so we want to continue like that as soon as we get to the Earth.

-You don´t  wish to stay board the Enterprise?-she asked.-I am sure that Captain can assign you back…

-No.-Marina replied.-I don´t want to be in Starfleet anymore. I just want a peacefull life with my son.

-You are too nervous, my dear friend.-Deanna says.-I really wonder why. I know you are hiding something and I really wish to know why? Why you are so affraid?

-I am not..!-Marina raise her voice.-I am not affraid…

-You are lying.-Deanna replied crossing her arms.

The two of them entered into Marinas quarters.

-We will countinue this conversation soon.-Troi informed.

Marina nodded.

-Mother,how did it go?-Nino asked.

-Good.- she said simply. -I've seen some people I have not seen so many years.

\- And _him_? Did you see _him_?-he asked.

Marina looked at him for a few seconds, then answered.

-Yes, I am.

Nino nodded.

-What did you do while I was gone?-she asked.

-I've searched the ship's computer.- he said.-There are a lot of interesting information. I process almost everything.

-Great!-she replied smiling.- But, what are you going to do tomorrow if you read everything you are interested about today?

-I´ll find something.-he answerd.

Next morning, Marina took his son to Ten Forward.

-Now I want to you to taste this.-she says and gave her son a sandwich.

-Hello you two…!-a voice came from a commander Riker.-Nino, how do you like the Ship?

\- It's very interesting though I have not seen much.-he replied.

Riker looked at Marina and smiled.

-I´ll tell you what.-Riker says to Nino.-Eat your breakfast and then I´ll take you to the main bridge. I'll show you the ship, if your mother agrees.

Although Marina wanted to say _no_ , the look on her son's eyes gave her the knowledge that she had to say _yes_.

Riker took Nino to the main bridge.

-Everyone, this is Nino.-Riker annaunce.-He is son of our ex crew member lieutenant commander Brokovic. I take him here to show him the main bridge. Captain, you agree?

-Agree, Number One.-Captain says realising that it is too late to protest that kids are not aloud on the main bridge while he is the Captain.-I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Welcome on board!  
-Than you, Sir.-Nino replied.- It´s a true privilege to be here with you and your crew here. Especially on the main bridge.

Picard smiled on Nino and leave into his ready room.

\- I don´t know if you already met our lieutenant commander Data.-Riker says and look at the Data who was sitting at his console.-If you have any questions about anything, he is the right person who have all the answers!

\- We did not meet officially.-Data says politly.-I am Data. I used to serve with yor mother.

-I know, sir.-Nino replied.- I'm glad I finally met you.

-So am I.-Data replied.

-Do you wish to sit down and look at the console?-Riker asked.

-if I may…-Nino replied.

Data let him sit on his spot. Nino looked interested in the board in front of him.

Data show him how the ship  can change the course, how to add speed and how to switch on/of the warp drive.

-You are a capable and fast learner!-Riker commend.- Have you ever thought about signing up one day at the Acadamy?

Nino remains silent for a few moments.

-No, sir.- he replied.-But I may start thinking about such a future.

\- A few scientists from Radio 1 have told me you helped them in the engineering.-Riker says.

-I did not help a lot.-Nino replied.- Just a little bit. I have watched what they are doing. I'm not educated enough for work in the lab or in engineering.

-I didn´t heard informations like that.-Riker says.- By the way, they told me you were very good at math and mechanics.

-Mathematical equations are not so incomprehensible. Humans just interpret them in the wrong way and pretend they do not understand them. All of this is mainly due to the binary and hexagonal system.-Nino replied.-And mechanics,  it is much easier than human anatomy.

Riker looks at Data and smiled.

-Really?-Riker says amused.-What about…Cybernetics? Do you know anything about Andoids like our commander Data is?

-Yes of course, Commander.-without thinking, Nino started to talk.-The idea of super humans or should I call them Androids came from dr.Arik Soong who was a human male brilliant doctor of genetics in the 22nd century. After his work, dr.Ira Graves countinue to reserch and he taught Dr.Noonien Soong who was one of the Federation's leading cyberneticists and the one who finaly succised to  make a few prototipes including B4, Lore and of course liutennant commander Data. And after all, he make an Android body for his wife Juliana. The combination of mechanics, positronic brain and inorganic substances are truly amazing.

Datas mouth slightly .

-Strong vocabulary for such a young man.-Riker says first smiling somehow proudly.

-I…-Nino try to excuse himself.-I read a lot, sir.

-Well, Data, look like you have a competition.-Riker laugh.

-Intriging.-Data says.

After few minuts after, Nino left the bridge.

Data looked worried. 

-What is wrong, Data?-Riker asked.-You cannot bear the competition?

-No, sir.-he answerd.-Some of  the sentences that the boy said, little confused me and intrigued me.

-Really?-Riker asked.-Like what?

-For example.-Data says.-Nobody other than my closest associates knew that my mother has an Android body that my father made for her after she was in coma suffering from injuris when Crystalline Entity attacked the colony. She did not know until she found out herself not so long ago. How could this boy know such an information?

-I don´t know.-Riker replies.

Data  nodded his head a little bit worried.

-I know Marina has been working on the same planet where your mother lives.-Riker responded.-She might have met her and stayed in contact with her, so she found out everything in the meantime.

\- I believe  my mother would say that to me.-Data replied.

-Maybe you should ask Marina.-Riker suggested.-That is the best way to find out everything.

  Another day passed on the Enterprise.

Deanna try to talk with Marina, but without any luck to find out what is wrong with her. Deanna told her that she have change too much and become too much of a mistery to her even they where close during Marina´s time on the Enterprise.

Next morning, Marina run into Data in turbolift.

-Good morning, Marina.-Data gret her.

-Hi.-she replied.

They remain silence during the ride.

-How much until we arrive on Earth?-she asked.

-2 days, 3 hours and 15 minuts.-he answerd.

-No seconds?-she joked.

Data smiled.

-You are not the first person to ask that particular question.-he answerd.-Since i get my emotion chip, I try to act more like human as you can see. And I feel much more of a human than I ever imagine I can be. In fact, I feel clossest to being a human and it is very close to the feelings that I expirience when we were ...

-Stop it!-she interrupted.

-Marina, I would like to talk.-Data says quickly.-It's been so long since we talked normal. We do not need to talk about what happened fifteen years ago if you did not want to.

-I don´t know what we should talk about.-she replied.

-I do know.-he replied quickly.-We could talk about us. About our relationship status now. Are we still friends? Or are we just a collages? Or neither of that? There is a lot what had  happened to me and to you during the last fifteen years. I would  like to know something more about you. After all, we were very close friends.

-Ok.-she replied.-Let´s go to Ten Foward then. I was anyway on my way there.

-Agree.-Data replied.

They sit at the last table in Ten Forward. Guinan quickly serve them a caffe and a cookies.

-I know how you liked these back in the old days.-she smile at Marina.

-You know me very well, Guinan.-she replied.

-You will be suprised, my dear.-she wink at her and leve.

Marina took a bite of a cookie.

-I have met your son Nino.-Data says.

Marina almost choke with a bite.

-He didn´t tell me that.-she replied.

-I fond him as very intelligent boy, his motor skills are very good. And his knowlage has surpassed me and commander Riker above our expectations.

-He reads a lot.-she answer.

-He told us the same.-he replied.

Data took a sip of coffee.

-Why are you quit the starfleet?-he asked.

-It seemed to be the right choice after I had Nino.-she replied.- I wanted to be a good mother who will be always available to my child. That's why I left the fleet and started dealing with genetic engineering on Radion 1.

-And, the boy's father?-he asked.-He did not help you with that?

Marina smiled.

-No.-she answerd.-He was always…far away from us.

-I am sorry to hear that.-Data says.-Every child should grow up with their father. So at least they say it at books about child psychology and Deanna Troi. I met my father when he was diying. I miss him even though I knew him for a short time according to my memories.

-I am sorry,Data.-Marina replied.- You know that I grew up without both parents with a aunt who died after I applied to the Academy. I know how it is when parents are missing.

-But I still have my mother and brother.-he replied.-B4, that is the name of my older brother, now lives with her. My mother´s name is Juliana Tainer. She lives on Atrea IV. Did you ever met her?

Marina smiled.

-Yes.-she answerd.-I knew her. I met her while I was working with geologyst on the Atrea IV years ago. She was very kind to me. She is a….beautiful woman, great persona.

-And also an Android.-he added.

Marina remains calm.

-You do not seems suprised because of this information. Correct?-he said.

-You are right, I am not.-she answer.-I know that Juliana is an special type of a Soong´s Android. She told me…when she finds out.

_Riker to commander Data! Please report to the bridge!_

-I need to go now.-he said.-I hope that we will continue our conversation soon.

-Ok.-she answer.

They didn´t  talk this day anymore. Marina avoid Data as much as she could. She remain in her quarters with Nino.

-You did not tell me you met lieutenant commanderander Data.-Marina told to her son.-I heard you left a strong impression on him and Commander Riker.

Nino look at her, his eyes look like he is apologizing for something.

-Yes, mother.-he replied.-It is true. I met him at the bridge when commander Riker took me there.

-And?-Marina ask.

-It was one of the most influential meetings in my life.-he replied.- I have never met a person like him before.

-Really?-Marina wa curious.

-I can conclude that the capacity of his memory and knowledge is almost unlimited.-Nino continue.-Although we talked very little and very little of his knowledge he conveyed to me in these few minutes, I still consider it  is very intriguing to have such a person to talk to.

Marina smiled and take a deep breath.

-Mother, what is it?-he slightly turnd his head.

-Nothing...-Marina replied.-It´s just…You sound too much like your father sometimes.

-I see.-Nino said quietly.-Does it makes you sad?

-No!-Mrina smiled.- It's incredible how much with age you look and sound  more and more like him.

Nino said nothing and leve from the living room.

Marina remain alone for a fwe hours.

She could not stop thinking of her and her son's conversation. Nor to her´s and Data´s conversation.

It all became too difficult for her. All that burden, all these lies and hiding. It was all easy when they lived with people who did not know them before. These people knew nothing about her except what she had said to them. Bu, the people on the Enterprise, her friends, they knew almost everything. Some of them, like Guinan or Deanna, knew more than they needed to know. And _those_ who needed to know everything, _they_ knew nothing.  
She reached for her head and took a deep breath and exhaled several times.

-Coffee, black.-she ordered to the replicator. Coffee was created on a replicator's table. She took it  and took the sip.

The digital clock on the desk was pointing 23:47. It was late now.  Nino was still working on something at his room in their quarters. She assumed that Nino was trying again to make his mechanical dog out of replicate parts from the replicator.  He had that dog for years and she knows it was hard to him when he had to leave it at Radion 1 station during the evacuation.

She look at her son from the doorstep of his room.

-Mother.-he said when he saw her.

-How's it going?-she asked.

-Not so well.-he replied.-I still miss some of the parts in mechanical part of the panel for programming…

-It´s late.-she says.-You will countinue your work tommorow.

-I don´t require a sleep, mother.-he replied.-Not yet.

-Nino, please.- she grumbled.

Nino look at her and put down his tool.

-Ok.-he replied.

-Good night.-she smiled.

-Good night ,mother.-he replied.

Marina take a step outside when she heard Ninos voice.

-Mother.-he said.-I need to met him before we leave. I just wanted to know that is he really like what people were talking about or is he like what you described him to be.

-And, what is your opinion now after you met him?-she asked.

-I don´t know.-Nino replied.- I think other people where right at some things. But I still think you were right about some other things that people around him where not able to see like you did.

Marina nodded.

-Bed. Now.-she said and close the doors.

     Dr.Crusher asked Marina next morning  to look at some genetics modification on plants that doctor has been working on.

-I assume you feel quite usefull.-Deanna smiled at her walking into sickbay´s science lab.

-Yes.-Marina replied happily.-There wasn´t much of vegetation in Radion 1. I wanted to do something before I leve the Enterprise tommorow.

-I believe so.-she replied.

-I am done, doctor.-Marina says.-You can see the results on your board now.

-Thank you, I appriciate your help very much.-she smiled.

-Plesure is all mine, Beverly.-she smiled back.

-Can we now go to eat something chocolate?-Deanna ask impatiently.

-You haven´t change a bit, Deanna!-Marina laughs.-Always want something with chocholate! But first, I wish to go check on my son. Then we can go.

-Yes of course! I´ll go with you.-she replied and start to walk with Marina.-Maybe Nino wants to go with us.

-Yeah, mirracules does come true!-Marina smiled irronicly.

They approche the Marina and Ninos quarters.

Doors open and they entered in.

-Nino?-she calls.-Nino?

But, no reply.

-Nino??-she calls him louder.

-What is wrong?-Deanna asked.

-I told him to stay in the room!-she replied.

-Computer, where is Nino?-Deanna ask.

-Unable to comply. Please reformulate your  question.-computer answer.

-He doesn´t have a comunicator, you can´t find him like that.-Marina says.-Where he can be?

-I´ll ask Will if he saw him.-Deanna says.

Marina was looking for her son in two decks. There was no sign of him.

The last thing that came into her min…. _Engineering_.

She run into turbolift.

-Engineering!-she comands to turbolift.

Turbolift quickly respond and drag her down to engineering.

She entered inside. A couple of ensigns where there studying with some of the lieutenants.

- _And then you set the parametars into the…-_ she heard Geordis voice.

She saw her son standing above the main console with Geordi La Forge.

-Nino!?-she raised her voice.-I was looking for you!

-Mother!-he replied not concern at all.-Commander la Forge was showing me engennering.

-I found your boy at the corridor. He told me that he was board and I took him here with me to show him some pretty cool new stuff we have here.-Geordi replied inocently.

-I was just worried.-she replied.-He is actually first time on a Galaxy class Starships like this.

-Well, you have a very inteligent boy here.-Geordi says.-He understand some stuff in here that my ensings have problem with. You are sure that he had never learn anything about warp core or plasma deflectors? And his abillities in programming…wow! He was just about to show me his model of a mechanical dog that he was making.

-He is at that age that he is like a spunge!-Marina answer.-He heard something, he remembers! Like all kids do!

-Aha…-Geordi answer indefinitely.- Most children of his age don´t know how to replicate hot chocolate from replicator, and he is about to replicate mechanical tiny pieces for a mechanical dog literally in details without ome spelical scheme! And he is about to create a special program that will keep that dog look like he is alive! And you still say that he is an ordinary child! Your kid is a genius! Why don´t you attribute the significance of his abilities!?

-Geordi, I need you to look up something…-Data´s voice calls from doors of engineering. When he saw Marina, he stoped.

-Hi.-he says.

-Hi.-she replied.

-I did not expect you in here.-he says.-Do you need something?

-I just came to collect something of mine.-she smiled and look at her son.-We need to pack up to leave tomorrow.

Data look at Nino as well Nino look at him-without breathing, without blinking…just bold stare for a few seconds.

-You leave tommorow?-Geordi ask Marina.

-Yes.-she replied.-Tommorow we will arrive to Earth.

-Damn.-Geordi says under his breath.-You are leaving too soon.

-And you did not really think about staying here?-Data ask.-At least a little more?

-No.-Marina replied quickly.

-Oh, all right.-Data replied trying to sound as much as simply as it is possible at this moment.

-Well, we don´t want to interrupt you anymore.-she says.-Come, Nino.

But Nino look like he will protest this time.

-Nino, now!-she raised her voice a little.

He obey this time and come with her looking so dissapointed. Data almost looks the same dissapointed as Nino.

-Acctualy, Marina!! I´m about to do something pretty cool on warp core…-Geordi says immediately.-Maybe it will be fun for Nino if he stays with us. He will see something that my ensigns see. Maybe it will be be good to show kid new things in life…

-I agree with Geordi.-Data replied.

She realized what Geordi is doing and what he wants. He was cute and annoying at the same time, but all he wants was to make his best friend happy. Somehow, Data started to like Nino as well as Geordi. They saw something in him that only a cheff  of engineering and Android could see- _new hope for mechanics and mechanical engineering_.

If she says no, she will be suspicious. If she says yes, they may saw some possibilities of her son that other average kids don´t have.

-Sure.-she answer and look at her son.-Behave well.

-Thank you,mother. I will.-he answer.

She try not to think about worst sceario that could happend.

Only 1 day left before they come back to Earth. And then…then her and Nino will find another long distant colony and make a new life there.

A 40 minuts after, Deanna stormed into Marina´s quarters.

-Nino got to Sickbay!-she told her.-Something bad happends in engineering!

Marina stormed out and run to turbolift, Deanna run after her.

-SICK BAY!!!!-she yell at turbolift.

When it stop at sickvay deck, she run out and almost knock out Worf who was waiting the turbolift outside.

-I don´t want to be examed!-she heard Nino´s voice.-I am fine, I don´t need medical atention!

-Lay down!!-dr.Crusher voice beg him.-Please don´t make me call the security!! Please, lay down!!

-NO!-he answerd.-Please, doctor, just call my mother!

-What happened???-Marina ask loudly run to his son. -Nino!! Nino are you okay??

-Calm down, commander.-dr.Crusher says.-Please don´t panic!

Hers son looks fine, he was sitting at the sickbay´s bed. Three of the medical stuff where around him and they all look exausted like they have a full contact fight with her son. Marina breath in and breath out.

-Ok.-she said trying to calm herself down.-Just tell me what the hell happened to my son!

-He get impact of electric current…-Geordi answerd, his voice sound desperate..-It hIt´s  him straight in the chest as we repaired a console. We have no idea how this electric circuit has happened  or how the incident happened! I'm guilty, Marina! It is all my fault! I didn´t want anybody gets hurt especially your son!

Deanna stand by him and try to calm him down.

-Are you okay?-she asked her son again.

-Yes, mother.-he replied.-I am fine. Can we go now? Please?

-Marina, he doesn´t want to be examned! By ships procedure, I need to do that! You above all need to understand that!-dr.Crusher insisted.

-He says that he feels fine!-she replied to her.

-I can´t belive that you react like this!-dr.Crusher raised her voice in disbelife.-He is your son, Marina! I have a son too, and if he was electroshocked, as Nino was few minuts ago, I would beg for medical exame immidietly!!

-Doctor, you don´t need to be alarmed.-Nino replied quickly, unusually twitching his head.-I am functioning with a normal parametars! You don´t need to be alarmed…

-Wait…What did you say??-Geordi ask first.

-I said that…-Nino start and then stoped trying to calm his movements.-I said I am _feeling fine_!

-No, no!-Geordi says.-You where saying that you are _functioning with a normal parametars_! I heard you very well! And what about that twiching? I havent noticed that you have any tics so far.

-So what, I made a mistake!-he answer in his defence.

Then, after all thise questioning and pressure on Marina and Nino, Data walks in with  Captain Picard and commander Riker.

-I need to ask you something, Nino.-Data says.

Nino look at him and nodded.

-Tell me, for example. What is the root of 8594621?-he aksed.

-Data, please!-Riker interupted.-What kind of question is that? He is a boy not a machine! Dr.Crusher will run a diagnostic for him that suIt´s  a boy for his age!

-Answer me.-Data says.

Nino look at his mother and she nod him that everything It´s  okay.

-Doctor please exame the kid before someone else came with an idea that we should stick a cable in this kid´s head and download the…!-Riker orderd annoyed, and then Nino´s voice interrupt his speach.

-The answer is 29316584043848.-Nino answered.

Everyone looks at him and then in the Data.

-What?-Riker asked.

-The answer is 29316584043848.-Nino say it again.

-That is correct.-Data replied.

-Commander Data, what is the point of this?-Captain Picard asked immidietly looking straight into Data expecting quick answer.

-Captain, I will explain everything now.-Data says.-As I had noticed with my mother Juliana for a long time ago, Nino did all the work at the same way every time without as he did the first time without any mistakes. He perform a complex matemathical equasions without any help although he is only fourteen year old.  His eyeblinking randomness is were in a rourier pattern that is the exact identical to my own and my mothers. It caught my attention. And after this accident, when he was hit by electric wave from the panel, he fell down and remain stiff like I would. And after few minuts, he just sit up straight and it looks like his programming is gathering together again and proceed some functional analysis. I am quite sure sir, Nino is an Android just like me.

Suddenly, everyone looked at Marina.

-Marina, is that true?-Captain Picard ask her in disbelief.-Is your son and Android?

Marina stays silent for a few seconds.

-No, it's not true!-she said, rubbing her lips in obvious nervousness.-Nino, I think it's time to go. Now!

-No, Mother!-Nino replied and stop her.-I think it's time to face them with the truth that you and I have been running for years.

-Nino…-she said nervously.-Please do not do that!

_Mother, please…-Nino said trying to calm his mother.- I am tierd of running and hiding, pretending that I am someone that I am not. And I know how much you suffer because of that. There is no fear in me anymore. We are among the friends. However, they have an obligation to report everything unusual thing sand events  to the Starfleet command. I am ready, mother. What is meant to be, it will be.

Marina almost cried. Everything she has ever hidden, everything she has been lying over the past 14 years ... has now been revealed.  And she wasn´t sure if her recent tears would be a tears od a relief or tears of a fear.

-Emitter, end apperance.-Nino says and a mild light of emitter was slowly revealing his real look.

He took a small emiter from his jantar necklace and put it on medical bed.

His apperance was very simmilar to Data´s. His eyes was golden and his skin was pale gold, a little more human like than Data´s. His hair was dark brown and even the haircut looks the same. His face however was a very young version of Data´s. And it seems that Nino looks  somehow more like a human, than a typical Soong type of Android.

-This is me.-he said.-My full name is Noonien Arik Soong, but my mother keeps calls me Nino. That was a nickname my grandmother Juliana Tainer gave to me when I was a baby.  I was named after my grandfather, dr. Noonien Soong and mine great ancestor dr.Arik Soong.

Nobody in the room blinked, everyone just stared at Nino.

-I am commander Data´s biological son.-Nino added.

Data looks at him with his mouth slight open.

-I am not an Android.-Nino continue.-Well, I am just part of an Android and part human. And I am asure you, I am not agressive or violent. I am really a fourteen years old but slightly… _modifited_. My skin is like my fathers, same color and pattern. But underneath, there is a flesh and blood and strong bone structure. My brain is part positronic part made of gray and white matter connected with positronic part by nano-technological neurons that proceed informations much faster than ordinary human brain would. Because that positronic part, I needed to make a full intra-body analysis when I rose up after the electric hit. And my nervs are made like my fathers connected with every part of my boody.  My strenght is simmilar to my fathers, that is why i survived that electric wave that hit me.

-How is this possible?-Geordi asked before anyone else.

-I believe, my mother will explain everything you need to know.-Nino says and look at dr.Crusher.-You can exame me now, doctor if you like.

Dr.Crusher took hers medical tricoder and star to scane Nino´s body.

-Nino…Noonien Arik tells the truth.-Dr.Crusher says scaning Nino´s body.-He is nor human nor Android. He is…uniqe. I have never seen someone like that before.

-I think we all need to talk now.-Marina says to others.

-Agree. Conference room. 30 minuts. Make it so.-Captain Picard annaunce.

Nino hug his mother.

-I´m sorry, mother.-he said.-I just have to do it.

-I know.-she replied kissing him in the forehead.

-Marina?-Data says.-I really need to talk with you. Alone. Now.

Nino looks at his father and his mother.

-I will proceed by Captains orders and wait for you in conferance room.-he said and leave.

Data and Marina went back to Data´s quarters.

-How…why…??-Data spound very confused and upset.-Why you did not tell me??

-How should i tell you, Data?-she shouted.-After all?? After Q literally bewitched you to be a human for a half of day? After we only slept once together? And just the day after, everything went back to normal and we went on exploring the galaxy and stuff! I couldn´t stand it! Who would believe me, anyway?? Almost everyone who knows me knows that I am well acquainted with the work of dr.Arik Soong and with the work of dr.Noonien Soong! Who says that someone would not blame me for „ _making and constructing_ “  Nino by myself? They would condemn me as a criminal because " _I successfully integrated organic tissue and positron brain_ ". Nobody would believe me that Nino was concive and  born naturally and that his biological father is a Soong type Android, who was literally bewitched to be a human being for a few hours because some guy Q played his sick games!  99% of a federation members doesn´t now or doesn´t know for sure that Q species even exists! No one would have believed in that story, Data!  I could not live on the Enterprise anymore and watch day after day how the man, or better say an Android, that I loved the most in my life will never be my boyfriend or husband!  Back then, you could continue without any problems as if nothing had happened!  You were not sad or disturbed or anything else because you did not have any emotions that would killing you inside like they killed me every time we work together and you look at me innocently like nothing ever happened. And I always want to be with just you! Since we where on the Acadamy! I was quite affraid of other man, I never like how they where behave with me. You always have been different, kind and sweet and you were always here when I needed you. But, after that night when I feel you…When I _really_ feel you I became greedy and eager for your attention 24 hours a day to the rest  of my life. I was so happy when Q did that what he did. And I was blind by my own happines to see that he was just playing with you and me because he knew that I was in love with you. And that tomorrow, you will not be mine anymore. And  I was just the part in Q´s sick experiment. And I knew it was not possible to work and live at same place with you and all our friends. And it hurts me so bad because I would never ever experience " _I love you_ " from you in the way you really feel it. So I decided to go and as soon as I got the chance to be reasign at another ship, I grab my chance and leve. A few weeks after, I discovered that I was pregnant with our child. And did not know what to do! How that was even possible!!  I did not have anyone to talk to about it. I was reasign in one station near the Atrea IV. There, I met a geologyst named Juliana Tainer, your mother. She was kind to me and we become very close. She told me everything in confidence about her and dr.Soong, about you and your borthers Lore and B4, and few other prototipes. I told her that I am carrying your child and that we was involved in some kind of sick eksperiment of a lunatic called Q who thinks that he is a Master od Creations. She believed me and help me throught the pregnancy. She helped me with a child and when i gave a birth of him, I called him Noonien Arik after your father and his ancestor. Soon, we discoverd that Noonien Arik is special baby. His was simply part human and part Android. At age of only 10 months, he was able to talk in few different languages and at the ge of two he programed his first some kind of digital dog. Juliana swear to me that she would never told you about Noonien although she was very sad when she discovered that you tried to make your own child in your lab and faild. Noonien and I soon leve her and Atrea IV after I quit starfleet. I was too scared that someone or something will be after us. I chose to be in some kind of exile, working for a small money on the ege of the galaxy where nobody cares who are you or where are you from. And Noonien did not have to pretend with his apperence emmiter that he is someone else just to fit in or lay low because he is uniqe.  I know that most of cybernetics would die to have a pice of Noonien Arik´s body to study that simbiosis of human flesh and positronic matrix of an Android. I cannot alow that.  I lived in fear, Data. And almost everyday I asked myself „ _What if someone like commander Madox find out about Nino and take him from me?“_ I know what Bruce Maddox almost did to you! And that he was about to force you to willingly surrender to the fleet experiments that he would run. A man like him will never concider you equal to humans and they will always trying to find a way to make you or even Nino " _a starfleet´s property_ " to make experiments on you! I know that Madox is your friend now when he knows much more about you, but out there is a lot of others like Madox was before! I cannot bear that fear in me, anymore Data! I just can´t!

Data look at her. His face… he was crying. Golden tears fell down from his eyes. He was slightly shaking. It was too much for him, but she had to tell him everything.

And then, he hug her. A strong but carefull hug, very familiar and peacfull for Marina.

-I must go, Data.-she said trying to break his hug.-I will send a subspace message to Juliana that we are fine. After she discowered her own immortality, she is much more interested to be involve in our life. She was always part of us and a loving  grandmother to Noonien Arik.

\- LEAVE!? NO!!-Data shout in agony and tears.-You can not leave now! Do not do that to me again! You left me once, do not do that again! Then I did no know how to say everything to you! I did not recognised emotons! I was uncapable to feel emotions!  I did not know anything how I really feel about you! I know now! And since Commander Riker told me that you are board on The Colossus, I was so excided and yet so scared to meet you again. Almost every day, I remember out night together. Now I know what that meant to me! And how much I missed you and how much I need you! And…How much I loved you! And you show up, after fifteen years! With a child! I was so scared that you got married and that your husband is here on board with you. I can not live with a knowlage that you are so close to me and jet, you do not wish to talk to me or be with me. I drive Geordi crazy every secound since then! I was blind to see through that stupid apperance device to see our son! Our boy!

-We can´t stay, Data!-she replied.-If anyone finds out…

-Nobody will hurt you! Nobody will hurt our son! Never!-he replied quickly.- As long as I am functioning, no one will ever hurt you! Neither to you, nor to Noonien Arik. Never!

Then Data´s comunicator activate. _Commander Riker to Commander Data! We need you and Commander Brkovic in the conferance room immidietly!_

They proceed as commander Riker orderd.

In the Conferrance room, there was another person and she was hugging Noonien with one hand around the waist. And a male dressed in light brown clothes, in the opposite side of the table. As soon as the female visitor saw Marina and Data, she step in their dirrection.

-My dear, are you alright?-Juliana Tainers voice said and then she hug her.

 -How…Why are you here??-she asked.-How did you know??

-Nino informed us  that you are on board of Enterprise three days ago.-she said.-We came as soon as we can!

Marina send a " _oh no, you did not_ " look at Nino.

-Hello Marina.-a mechanical slow voice that belong to B4 greet her.

-Hi B4.-she replied.

-Hello Data, my brother.-he said a point out at Nino.-This is Noonien Arik. I call him Nino. He is nephew. I am glad to see him.-B4 smiled and  literally pet Noonien on the head like he was a pet. B4 was very fond of Nino even though he did not have an emotional chip. Although B4 had difficulty understanding simple concepts and processing information, somehow he always proceed the same way with the same care and gentless in his touch when it was about Nino. Nino smiled and hug with one hand his uncle.

Juliana turned to Data.

-Son, I presume that you know everything now according to your wet face…you were crying? Correct?-she said and wipe his tears with her hand as every mother would to hers child.

-I am not crying because I am sad, mother.-he replied.-I cried because I am happy.

-I know, Data, I know.-she replied.

Then, after all emotions where stable, Captain Picard asked lieutenant commander Marina Brkovic to tell her story once again. She told them everything without fear that anyone would judge her or hate her because she was silent about everything all these years.

-What would you do now?-Deanna asked.

She look at her son and Data.

-You are always welcome to stay with us, my dear.-Juliana says.-I would to love to have you and my grandson at my house and take care of you both, watching Noonien Arik grow up and become a man. B4 is very found of Nino as well,he ask me almost every day about him. And Nino loves him too.

-Thank you, Juliana.-Marina says.-You have always been…well, like a mother I never had to me.  Juliana smiled and took Marina´s hand into her own.

-Although, I think it´s the best for you to stay with Data. I am sure that he will get a good care of you both. And he would be much better protector than B4 and I would be if there would be some complications.-she added.

-I agree with Dr.Tainer.-Captain Picard says.-I realise and I understand you concern about your son´s safty. I even know a few so-called cybernetics who would gladly take a thousands analysis on Noonien Arik wich I as a human being disaprove. The crew of the Enterprise would never judge you or rejected you. And after all, you are my future first officer´s family. We will do everything in our power to make you and Noonien Arik safe and sound here.

-Mother, it´s time to stop running and accept who we are.-Noonien said taking her hand accross the table.

-And I would be more than happy to have you here. I really want to meet Noonien Arik better, be a father to him he deserves. -Data added with a gentle tone.-I want you to stay with me on the Enterprise. And maybe…we can grow together again. As a  family. To make a home. A real home like our friends Keiko and Miles have. And maybe someday…you and I…

-I woold like that.-Marina replied holding her tears back.

Data took her hand and a hand of his son.

-A family!-B4 says.

-A family.-Data replied with a smile.

    A few days later, Juliana Tainer and B4 was prepare to be transported on the ship wich will transport them back home.

-I wish you nothing more than you have already.-she says to Nino, Data and Marina.

-We will visit you soon.-Marina replied.-Take care of your mother, B4.

B4 lightly smiled to her and pet Noonien´s head as he always did.

-I am very looking foward that, my dear.-she replied smiling.

-Take care of yourself, grandmother.-Nino hug her and she kiss him goodbye.

-My sweet boy…There is so much of your grandfather Noonien in you!- Same charming smile, the same way you move your head when you're talking about in what you believe, same sence of melting woman´s heart…-she joked and smiled. Nino smiled back to her and then stand by his father side.

Data proudly hugged Marina and Nino around the waist.

-Goodbye brother. Goodbye mother.-Data smiled.

-Take care, my son.-she replied.

Juliana smiled before she and B4 transported to another starship.

Nino look at the empty transporting room.

-What is wrong, baby?-Marian ask.

-That is the first time grandmother and B4 left us. We always left them before.-he replied.-It is sad to me, mother.

-It´s only temporary.-she replied.-As soon we will have a vacation days, we will visit them.

-I know.-he replied.-I must go now. Commander la Forge is waiting for me in holodeck 2. We will be Sherlock Holmes and dr.Watson. I have no idea what that is, but I assume it will be cool!

Nino left just before his father started to explaine who and what Sherlock Holms is.

Data give up even before he started explain to Marina about Sherlock Holmes. Then he smiled and looked at her.

-So, what we will do now, Number One?-she asked him.

-I am not Number One yet.-he informed.-Commander Riker is still on board and that still makes him...

-You will be alwas my Number One, Data.-she huged him around the waist and he put his hand accross her shoulders.

-I think that we need to addapt our appartment.-he suggest.-To look more like home.

-Good idea.-she replied.

-And we also need a special space for Spot.-he added.

-You still have that damn cat??-she laugh.-That cat bite me and scratch me a thousand times!

-It is a fifth generation of orginal Spot.-he says.-Thise one is much more polite and nonagressive.

-Yeah, right.-she replied.

They walk through the corridor.

Data kiss her just like that. She replied with a passionate kiss simmilar to his.

And then, and interuption showd up…

_Captain Picard to Liutennant Commander Brokovic. You have some duties to perform. Meet me in my ready room. Picard Out._

-I need to go.-she says and smiled.-I will be back at the end of my shift.

-I will wait for you.-he replied and kiss her once again.-At home.

-At home, my love.-she smiled and go to perform her duties on the Starship Enterprise as a litennant commander.

She and Data finaly will have a place that they can call a home.

 

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
